<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Point and Shoot by scribblemyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549658">Point and Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname'>scribblemyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clint/Maria Fic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Get Together, working together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together a long time. Natasha is his partner. Phil is his SO. Fury is the guy that likes to pretend Clint always gets on his last nerve. Maria Hill is something different. She's good with tactics, she's more cautious than Fury but just as willing to take necessary risks, and she's a steady hand to point a gun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Maria Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clint/Maria Fic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Point and Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was looking for something else in my old working files and found this fic almost completed. So I wrapped it up and decided to post it, despite how drastically canon's departed from where it was when I started this. Hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>Maria Hill picks him up in a hot zone, and Clint just gives her a knowing look as he climbs aboard the quinjet. This isn't a standard extraction.</p><p>He wipes the sweat off his face, the dirt off his hands, and asks her, "What's the mission?"</p><p>"There's an arms smuggler Fury wants us to put out of commission on the way back."</p><p>"Find me a target. I'll give you a bullet hole."</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be using a bow?"</p><p>He just shot her an unamused look. "I do know how to be subtle, you know."</p><p>"This from the man who dressed up like Cupid on Valentine's Day," Maria comments wryly.</p><p>"It was a dare," he reminds her for the umpteenth time.</p><p>But he doesn't expect a response. They built their working relationship on their shared appreciation for competence, and Maria has always been far too sensible to get involved with 'dares' from her coworkers, even ones delivered in Russian with a dainty sniff and raised brow from your partner.</p><p>"You know how this works, Hill," he says, returning to the subject. "You point, I shoot."</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>They've been together a long time. Natasha is his partner. Phil is his SO. Fury is the guy that likes to pretend Clint always gets on his last nerve. Maria Hill is something different. She's good with tactics, she's more cautious than Fury but just as willing to take necessary risks, and she's a steady hand to point a gun.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>He's dead on his feet in a bar in Madripoor when she finds him. Clint's never been the kind of guy to stay out of trouble, and the disapproving line of Maria's mouth reminds him she's never been the kind to tolerate it.</p><p>The mission isn't going well, and he isn't really drinking, but he needs to be here where he can see if his target's going to show up. He's sitting in their favorite seat.</p><p>He sees Maria, raises his eyebrow, but lets his gaze slide away so no one notices he's signalling. He waits weary in the stool for three hours before the target finally puts in an appearance. He lets the fight come to him, lets the target deck him when he mouths off and refuses to relinquish his seat.</p><p>The target swings, and Clint knows how to fight, knows how to catch a punch, but he never has to because Maria knocks the guy over with one solid fist.</p><p>He almost laughs at the way her hair is barely ruffled and her composure is steady as ever. Clint forgets sometimes that he knows she never pulls her punches.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>"I'm not going to the gala with you. That's what you have Natasha for."</p><p>"I don't want it from Natasha."</p><p>It gives her pause. That's not what she normally hears.</p><p>"You're friends," Maria reminds him. "You're partners," she adds with emphasis. They are. They always have been.</p><p>"We are," he agrees. "But this is a date."</p><p>That stops her altogether. She takes a deep breath and looks into his earnest expression, just tinged with a hint of caution, and decides what she wants to do about that.</p><p><em>You point, I shoot,</em> he always said. He was the trigger, and hers was the hand on the gun. It feels like he's holding another one out to her right now.</p><p>"And if it doesn't work out?"</p><p>"We've already proven we make good friends."</p><p>"I don't usually stay friends with my exes."</p><p>Clint definitely usually stays friends with his. He falls back on something she can hardly deny once it's out of his mouth: "You're the consummate professional."</p><p>Well. She is.</p><p>"All right, Clint Barton." She calls the shot.</p><p>His face lights up with the fiercest grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>